Spontaneous
by BadRomantic
Summary: Dirk and Jake had been dating for a year, and with the distance between them it's hard to keep the relationship spontaneous. What exactly happens when Dirk programs Brobot to help fix that problem?


Jake's knees painfully scrape the tough, solid dirt underneath himself; soft cuts beginning to form on his tanned skin. He pressed his arms into the dirt, trying to keep himself from dropping into the ground from exhaustion as fingers violated him.

As he gasped for air, soft pleads slipped off of Jake's lips, pleads that resembled "Slow down," "N-Not so hard," and "Ow!". Jake knew all-to-well that he enjoyed the pain, because with that pain was brought pleasure; and that could drive the adventurist insane all in itself.

Jake and Dirk had been dating for a year now, and because they lived so far from each other (and the fact that he lived on an island wasn't helpful in the slightest), Dirk had suggested that Brobot would act as a substitute. Jake had been hesitant at the time, because having the robot around to kick has behind was quiet enough for him, but he had agreed.

Dirk had then made modifications to Brobot, modifications that Jake could sense right away. Brobot's strength was lowered down to be gentle (at least when Dirk wanted it to be) and Dirk was able to control him now. That was nice, to some extent, because instead of constantly beating Jake up; Brobot was now hugging, snuggling, and even flirting with him at times. Dirk also added a screen on Brobot's chest that would show simple pictures to explain how he felt, and sometimes Brobot would process words.

It was rare when Brobot could process words though; Dirk admitted it was a working process.

Anyway, Jake and Dirk somehow got to the point in their relationship where they both had _sexual _cravings. Jake had been at the breaking point and finally confided to Dirk over chat, at least he thought he told Dirk. The blasted Auto-Responder could've been it too. So, this is where it got him. It got Jake shoved into the ground, green skull computer-helmet a few feet away from him, shorts and boxers removed, and being shoved into with strong, thin fingers that abused his prostate with passion.

"D-Don't! Not- Not there," Jake gasped out, dusty brown hair flopping in front of his eyes. He had already came once, but now he was being forced through another process of orgasm.

A loud buzzing noise droned from behind him, and Jake knew Dirk was enjoying his meaningless pleas. "Ohh!" Jake gasped, shoving his forehead against his arm and tried to steady his overwhelmed body. Jake realized that his glasses were starting to fog up, and they dug harshly into the bridge of his nose. He rushed to throw them aside, careful not to break them.

"Dirk!" Jake called out at hard hit to his left cheek, causing a stinging that only emphasized the pleasure. "Bollocks!" He barked as Brobot inserted another finger (the third) and began stretching his entrance.

"Please, Please," Jake begged, back arching and leaned backwards into the strong, fast-moving thrusts. Hands gripped his hips, and Jake wasn't sure what he was trying to do until Brobot flipped him onto his right side, hoisted his right leg over the cold, metal shoulder.

Jake almost screamed as Brobot gave harder, sharper thrusts into him. "Dirk!"

The new position Brobot had put him in gave full access to his prostate, and it was _blissful. _Jake couldn't stop moaning, his body was spam with the overwhelming pleasure, and he found himself staring back at Brobot; watching his fingers pump in and out, stretching.

"Dirk- Dirk I'm going to cum." He looked into the pointy glasses out of instinct, but noticed that the screen on Brobot's chest had popped up a picture; a heart with a checkmark. Jake would have laughed at the checkmark, feeling that it was a little too _cartoonish _for such an intimate moment, but didn't because at the moment he had looked at the checkmark and recognized it; white had spurted onto his stomach for the second time.

Jake was worried for a split second that Dirk was going to continue with him, but Brobot's fingers had stopped and pulled out. Jake opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, and stared at the blurred figure of the robot.

Brobot was kneeling up, and started to lean towards him, and picked Jake up so gently he had a hard time believing this robot had been mercilessly pounding into you. Jake closed his eyes again, leaning into the chest. He could hear the soft buzzing of the fan inside of Brobot; the very same buzzing that always lulled him to sleep.

Jake was too exhausted to stop himself, he calmed his panting and allowed the buzzing to consume his senses and fell into a slumber.


End file.
